


forever

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: Gift Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Gift Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowwclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwclouds/gifts).



Kuroo checks, double checks and checks again, that everything is in place. The mistletoe had been the last piece for his plan and it had been a pain to find, it wasn't common in Japan and he almost considered getting something shipped in—but his luck had changed and he managed to pick some up at a local market.

Now all he needed to do was wait for Kenma's return. He was still working, and Kuroo had been grateful he'd managed to get the day off. He'd set the table, with an arrangement of fresh flowers in the centre, topped with the mistletoe that had a sparkling silver engagement band handing on one of the sprigs, it was hidden slightly by the leaves. Kenma should still notice it, he's observant enough to spot it— _God_ , now Kuroo was beginning to feel nervous again. He was sure Kenma would say yes, they've been together for long enough, they'd known each other for even longer and everything between them felt natural.

He'd spent all day making sure the house was spotless and that dinner would be ready for the moment Kenma walked through the door—Kuroo already knew what he wanted to say, but he still worried that it would all go out of the window the moment they sat down to eat.

Waiting Kenma felt a little torture and Kuroo found himself pacing, checking on the meal and pacing some more. Then the door opened and, after a moment, Kenma walked into the lounge. "What have you done?"

"Eh?! Nothing!"

"You look suspicious." Kenma walks closer and Kuroo feels the nerves growing. "What's with you?"

"I cooked us dinner."

"Oh? Is that what the nice smell is?"

"Huh, does it? That must be a good sign. Come on." Kuroo takes Kenma's hand and leads him through to their kitchen, he pushes him into a seat at the table then finishes up their meal. His approach back to the table is slow; when he reaches it, he quietly sets their plates down and takes his seat. It's a little harder to see the ring at this angle and it easies him.

Their dinner is quiet and Kuroo glances at Kenma then the ring, a few too many times. Neither of them is going to move, Kuroo can relax. "Kuro, if you want to say something to me, you can." Kuroo startles and Kenma smiles. "There's obviously something you want to say. You never cook, these flowers. _The mistletoe_."

"Ah, well..."

"We don't even get mistletoe that often, you can just ask for a kiss."

"It's not about that." He reaches out and picks up the mistletoe by the stem. The ring glitters in the light and Kenma's mouth opens into a small 'o'-shape. "I love you. I love you so much, you've always been by my side. You brought me out of my shell, you helped me push myself in volleyball. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He slides the ring free and drops the mistletoe. When he reaches out, Kenma's shaky hand meets Kuroo's and he smiles. "Will you—"

"Yes. Of course, I will." Kuroo grins and slides the ring onto Kenma's finger. It's a perfect fit, he sighs with relief and threads their fingers together. "All this, just for a ring."

"You always deserve the best."

"You're so sappy. I love you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Don't lose the ring."

Kenma snorts. He leans closer and they share a kiss. "As if I would." They sit back down, but their hands stay together, unmoving. "I can't believe you managed this all by yourself."

"Come on. Could you pretend to have a little faith in me?"

"You did do a good job." Kenma squeezes Kuroo's hand. "I really love you."

"I know." Kuroo smiles. It's soft, his eyes crinkle at the edges and Kenma finds himself smiling too. It's contagious. He can't wait for the day they get married.


End file.
